A key ring is a very well known and often used utility that plays an important part of the daily life to keep order of keys. To secure the keys most key rings are made relatively stiff and therefore hard to open, i.e. putting on a key may be rather cumbersome. Moreover, the stiffness may lead to nails breaking when attempting to open up a key ring. Accordingly there do exist disadvantage with this commonly used utility. Document WO2007/138459 discloses a solution attempting to solve the above problems. This known key ring comprises an open able ring, having a main portion, one or more intermediate portions and an end portion. The three parts are hinged to each other on a rotation axis perpendicular to the plane on which the ring lies. The second ends of the main portion and the end portion are equipped with removable mutual coupling means. All parts are each made with a succession of several plates piled up in a transversal direction and joined together through fixed coupling means. The ring described above has some drawbacks, e.g. the plates needs to be coupled to each other, in a relatively complex manner and the main, intermediate and end parts must be hinged to each other, which all require work and expenses.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,563 there is known a key ring intended to be carried as a ring on a finger, for easily accessible storage of one key. This solution present some disadvantages, e.g. that one of the ends of the ring extends perpendicularly in relation to the spiral such that it protrudes, which may cause uncomfort and which also eliminates a key to pass over the ends.
From U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,205 there is known a key ring which will eliminate the customary thumb-nail method of attaching and detaching keys by having an oblique part and one end of the key ring is formed with a laterally projecting arc. This solution present some disadvantages, e.g. that it still needs some strength to get the key into the arc and the design is rather complex from a production perspective.
From U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,951 there is known a key ring which is opened by compressing a gap formed in the spiral, whereby both ends will pivot out to present opening where a key may be inserted. A disadvantage with this design is that both ends always will open up simultaneously, which is not needed and mostly not desired both because opening requires a relatively strong force and that the open end may catch onto something in an irritable or even damaging manner. Moreover, the design is relatively complex from a production perspective.